


Hakuouki

by one_who_sees_all



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_who_sees_all/pseuds/one_who_sees_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem. A tribute to Hijikata's beautiful face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuouki

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i feel every time I see him.

Why do you look at me with those eyes?  
Piercing my soul, tearing my heart out?  
Your beauty is more than enough  
Why must you see too?  
How can read my thoughts and emotions  
With such a calm look?  
Those eyebrows low in peace and surety  
Your lids squinting the slightest bit  
Letting me know you love me.  
Your smile makes my heart stutter,  
And my soul aches.  
I long for you because I know,  
This beauty cannot be meant for me.

But I…….I will hold you anyway.


End file.
